Circulación
by Anniih
Summary: El transito es por la izquierda como mom Arthur le enseñó. Pero Alfred quiere ir por la derecha. "¡Por la izquierda! ¡Daddy !" *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi loquita creación.

**Advertencia:** Supongo…Amalia gritando "¡Por la izquierda!"

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

o̿ ̭ o̿

**.**

* * *

**Circulación**

¡Se lo había dicho antes de salir! ¡Que era mejor irse en bote! ¡Quedaba más cerca y era más beneficioso! Solo eran segundos de ir a las islas pertenecientes a mamá Arthur, donde él los esperaba. ¡Pero conociendo a su papá…!

― ¡Por la izquierda! ¡Por la izquierda! ¡Por la izquierda! ¡Por la izquierda~! ―gritaba histérica muerta de miedo aferrándose como sea al brazo de Alfred, quien iba al volante con los ojos más abiertos que un pescado, tratando de "manejar", moviendo el volante de un lado para otro esquivando los autos. Iggy se movía al mismo ritmo agarrado del cabello de su dueña.

― ¡Esto es muy difícil!

― ¡Por la izquierda! ¡Daddy~! ¡No quiero morir!

― ¡No vamos a morir! ¡Solo tengo que ir por acá…!

― ¡Es por la izquierda, no por la derecha! ¡Y debiste usar el auto de mom! ¡Ese es para la izquierda!

― ¡Da igual! ¡Te dije desde el principio que usaras mi influencia, no la de Arthur!

― ¡El transito es por la izquierda!

― ¡Ellos no saben manejar! ¡Mi territorio tiene que ir por la derecha! _¡¿Why~?_ ―gritaba histérico, mucho peor que la isleña. De repente la gente que iba en sentido adecuado, comenzaban a insultarle tocando las bocinas― ¡¿Qué me dijiste? ―Alfred sacó la cabeza por la ventana para contestar― ¡Tú lo eres! _¡Motherfucker!_

― ¡Daddy~! ¡Detén el auto! ¡Vas a causar un accidente!

― ¡Tenemos que llegar donde los botes!

― ¡Podemos ir perfectamente a pie! ¡Ah~! ―apretaba los ojos todos sollozos. No habría caso entrar en razón al país tutor. Giró prefiriendo que fuera mejor ver atrás que adelante. No fue tan así― _¡Police!_

Alfred detuvo el coche. Recibió una multa quitándole la licencia de conducir, así que no tuvo otra que ir caminando donde las lanchas y botes lo esperaban.

Al llegar a las islas británicas, no era nada sorprendente que Arthur comenzara a reclamar todo altanero con el alma en un hilo.

― ¡Eres un idiota irresponsable y despreocupado! ¡Eso eres! ¡No actúas como un buen padre! ¡Desde antes te dije que el transito es por la izquierda! ¡¿No te das cuenta que pudo haber un accidente? ¡No andas solo, andas con tu propia hija!

―No te alteres. Míranos, estamos sanos y salvos.

―Eres peor que Feliciano. Menos mal que te quitaron la licencia. Eres un irresponsable.

―No del todo. Usamos el cinturón de seguridad.

Arthur dio un suspiro de estar agotado con todo. Quizás lo único que podía ser rescatado de todo, es haber usado el cinturón de seguridad, pero lo otro… Miró Amalia quien estaba paralizada sentada en el sillón. La pobre seguía traumada haciendo recuerdos de imágenes de casi chocar con algún vehículo. Los reclamos y sermones para Alfred, lo dejaría para otro momento. Primero tenía que hacer reaccionar a la menor, era más importante.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Pobre Amalia, toda choqueada con daddy Alfred xD. Fue una idea fluida escuchando Vocaloid en la camioneta de mi papá. Por lo menos él maneja bien.

Datos:

•En el Reunido Unido el transito se conduce por la izquierda, obviamente con un vehículo con el volante a la derecha. (Cuando viajen para allá, tengan cuidado, y no solo en UK se conduce, así varios países más incluyendo islas)

•Las Islas Vírgenes Estadounidenses, es el único territorio 'gringo' que se conduce por la izquierda. (Y Alfred no se acostumbra, y no lo hará)

•Ambos territorios conducen por la izquierda. (A Arthur le parece de lo más normal)

¡Propuesta de características para Amalia! Hey, fans *suena estilo Alfred* tengo unas características para la pendeja esta (xD), no sé si les gustaría, por eso les pido que me den su opinión al respecto. Son las siguientes:

**1. **Amalia tiene terror cuando Alfred es el conductor, sobre todo en las islas.

**2.** ¿Tengo que buscarle novio-islas? Okey, eso no. Coffcofffranciscoffcoff

**3. **Las coletas que tiene, podrían representar a las islas más importantes donde se encuentras cuyas capitales de los dos territorios. La izquierda (si la ven de frente, es la coleta derecha) representaría a Santo Tomas o Saint Thomas (Alfred). La derecha (si la ven de frente, es la coleta izquierda) representaría a Tortola (Arthur).

**4.** Algo nuevo que desean aportarle a la pendeja gringa-británica.

Les dejo un mapa de las islas con contenido USAxUK (?) y verán que solo es cosa cruzar con un bote para cualquier lado.

h t t p : / / upload. wikimedia. org/wikipedia/commons/7/78/Virgin_Islands-map-CIA. jpg

Ahora…me voy, pero volveré~.

Saludines, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**Dale amor a esta carita tan linda**

**o̿ ̭ o̿**


End file.
